Vril
thumb|282px|Symbol Vril"Pytać "Czym jest Vril" to jak pytać "Czym jest egzystencja". Chociaż w sumie to nie- tylko na jedno z tych pytań znajdziesz odpowiedź na Wikipedii" - losowy mieszkaniec ZPO zapytany o Vril Vril- energia obecna na Ogygdze, odpowiedzialna za nadnaturalny stan samego kontynentu jak i jego mieszkańców. Historia Na dobrą sprawę ciężko powiedzieć, czy Vril ma jakąś historię. Jako iż sama energia jest różnorako interpretowana, wersje co do jej powstania są różnorakie. Niestety żadna z frakcji na kontynencie nie posiada w swoich archiwach jakichkolwiek dokumentów, przedstawiających życie ludzi którzy trafili na Ogygię, więc nie wiadomo czy zyskali oni dostęp do Vril'la wraz z przybyciem na te dziwne ziemie. Teoria według której dostęp do tych umiejętności zyskali dopiero ich przodkowie wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobna- z drugiej strony Przebudzeni zyskali swoje Vril'la od raz po pojawieniu się na Ogygdze, więc niczego nie można wykluczyć. Chociaż oficjalnie ludzkość starła się z tym stwierdzeniem dopiero półtora roku po Przełomie, serwis internetowy 3chan nie odnalazł wzmianki o nim w książce "Nadchodząca rasa" z 1871 roku... Opis Pytanie "czym jest Vril" nie jest proste do odpowiedzenia. Najczęściej bywa przez ludzi porównywana do magii, co jest jednocześnie najbardziej i najmniej odpowiednim porównaniem. Z jednej strony, Vril wydaje się być czymś w rodzaju nadnaturalnej energii, która łamie prawa fizyki i wpływa na rzeczywistość w sposób niespotykany dotąd na Ziemi. Z drugiej strony jest ona niemożliwa do kontrolowania a próby usidlenia tej mocy poprzez różnorakie zaklęcia czy obrzędy nigdy nie przyniosła widocznych sukcesów. Ogólnie przyjmowana wersja mówi, że Vril jest energią wpływającą przez zarówno żywą jak i martwą materię. Na Ogygdzie można znaleźć wiele przedmiotówthumb|242px|Kula z Kanno, które podobno są wypełnione mocą Vril. Niestety, wbrew teoriom wielu entuzjastów-amatorów, nie są to gwałcące dusze strzały czy niszczące kontynent dzidy. Dobrym przykładem przedmotu "silnego dzięki Vril" jest Kula z Kanno, która pomimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła bądź gazu wewnątrz siebie, tworzy świecącą chmurę ilekroć jest dotykana przez jakiegokolwiek użytkownika Vril'la. Znane są również przypadki figurek, które same z siebie delikatnie przekręcały głowy bądź broni, które stawały się znacznie mniej efektywne gdy używał ich ktoś, kto nie był ich właścicielem. Vril najmocniej jednak wpływa na istoty żywe, przede wszystkim na ludzi. Wiele ludów zamieszkujących Ogygię ma thumb|left|Kość wystająca z łokcia Celerrima- widoczna oznaka mutacjiwidoczne oznaki mutacji, spowodowane kontaktem z tą energią. Najlepszymi przykładami są: kości wystające z łokci u Celerrimów, biała krew u Rodionyczów czy czerwone nadgarstki u Akajów. Te mutacje mają najczęściej związek z Vril'la danego ludu. Vril'la jest terminem nadanym nadnaturalnym zdolnościom, charakterystycznym dla danego ludu. Każda "rasa" (termin kontrowersyjny acz często używany) w Ogygdze posiada tylko jedno Vril'la (wyjątek- Ragnos) i jest w stanie opanować jedynie to, z którym się urodziło (ponownie ten sam wyjątek). Częstym błędem jest wychodzenie z założenia, że dany Homunkulus rodzi się z mocą, którą jest później w stanie bez problemu używać. Generalnie każdy członek danego ludu ma taki sam potencjał we Vril (raz jeszcze- wyjątkiem jest Ragnos) a to, jaki poziom osiągnie zależy wyłącznie od tego, czy postanowi się trenować. W przypadkach wielu Vril'la niewytrenowana osoba ma tak nikłe umiejętności, że jest niemal nie do odróżnienia od zwykłego człowieka. Vril'la to jednak nie tylko nadnaturalne moce ale i masa ograniczeń. Dlatego wyedukowanie i wytrenowanie danego Homunkulusa jest tak ważne- musi nauczyć się nie tylko wykorzystywać pozytywne aspekty swojej wyjątkowości, ale również żyć z jego negatywnymi skutkami. Dlatego słowem które najczęściej słyszą młodzi ludzie w całej Ogygdze jest "balans", gdyż to on jest kluczem do opanowania Vril'la. Vril wpływa również na rośliny i zwierzęta, chociaż w znacznie mniejszym stopniu. Przykładem mogą być Łączki, czyli ptaki które emitują energię, dzięki której są w stanie się wzajemnie odnaleźć, nawet jeśli są rozrzucone setki kilometrów od siebie. Tajemnicą pozostaje to z czego dokładnie składa się Vril. Za zgodą Białej Pani naukowcy z całego świata mogli przebadać część Homunkulusów w czasie używania swojego Vril'la, niestety, nawet najnowocześniejsza aparatura nie była w stanie wykryć tej energii. Jej wpływ na świat- tak. Samego Vril- nie. To tyle jeśli chodzi o fakty- reszta należy do segmentu "wierzenia i teorie". Wierzenia i teorie Ruch Jedynej Wiary thumb|332px|Biała PaniTa organizacja religijna, zrzeszająca ludzi wierzących w boskie pochodzenie Białej Pani twierdzi, że jest ona źródłem wszelkiego Vril. Uważają oni ją za stworzycielkę wszelkiego życia, a omawiana energia ma być jej wolą, która kontroluje Wszechświat i formuje go według Jej woli. Uważają oni że Vril istnieje jedynie na Ogygdze, gdyż był to pierwszy ląd kiedykolwiek stworzony i dlatego jest nim naturalnie wypełniony. Jakiekolwiek teorie o istnieniu tej energii na Ziemi traktują jako herezje. Ruch Jedynej Wiary dzieli również pogląd obecny wśród wielu innych ludów i organizacji- wierzą że zjawiska takie jak "szczęście" czy "przeznaczenie" determinowane są właśnie przez Vril. Jeśli dana osoba działa w zgodnie z Wielkim Planem Białej Pani i jest silna dzięki swojemu Vril'la, prawa fizyki ugną się przed nim, by umożliwić mu sukces. Stoi to oczywiście w pewnej sprzeczności ze stwierdzeniem że Vril nie dotyczy zwykłych ludzi (których z kolei dotyczy "szczęście" i "przeznaczenie") ale Ruch Jedynej Wiary nie wydaje się tym szczególnie przejmować. Sensorzy Sensorzy, z racji wyjątkowości swojego Vril'la, uznają że mają najlepszy wgląd na to czym jest Vril. Według nich jest to fundament istnienia życia- wszechobecna wola, obejmująca czas i przestrzeń jak i wszystko co oddycha bądź nie. Słowo "wola" jest tutaj najważniejsze, gdyż według Sensorów, Vril bardziej niż energię, przypomina istotę. Żywą, a przy tym znajdującą się ponad zrozumieniem ludzi i Homunkulusów. W tym momencie dochodzimy jednak do kwestii która rozbija Sensorów na dwa obozy. Sensorzy Sceptycy twierdzą, że Vril jest wszędzie i jest wszystkim. Że całe życie we Wszechświecie, każda sekunda jego istnienia, jest dokładnie zaplanowana i wprawiana w ruch przez tą wszechobecną wolę. Nie twierdzą przy tym że wolność jednostki nie istnieje- ale jest tak mało znacząca, że równie dobrze mogłaby nie istnieć. Według tego poglądu wszyscy "wielcy" ludzie znani z historii byli po prostu zwykłymi ludźmi, których wolna wola została stłamszona przez Vril, by wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z jej planem. Mają więc tendencje do nieoceniania ludzi w kategoriach "bohater" bądź "zbrodniarz"- bo ostatecznie nikt nie ma kontrolii nad tym, kim się stanie. Sensorzy Aktywiści dzielą ze Sceptykami pogląd o wszechobecności Vril, jednak cała reszta ich poglądów jest niemal zupełnym przeciwieństwem powyższego akapitu. Mówiąc w dużym uproszczeniu- jednostki z dostatecznie silną wolą są w stanie przełamać dominacje Vril, a następnie wykorzystać ją do spełnienia swoich własnych celów. Powszechnie wierzy się, że Vril gromadzi się wokół osób bądź wydarzeń którym "przeznaczone jest miejsce w historii", jednak według Aktywistów nie jest to przejaw wszechobecnej woli, a raczej jej kompletnego zdominowania. Mówiąc w skrócie- Vril jest wszechobecną wolą, kierującą Wszechświatem według własnego upodobania, ale dana jednostka (czy to człowiek czy Homunkulus) jest w stanie przełamać się spod jej wpływu, by uformować świat wokół siebie według własnego widzi-mi-się. Akajowie thumb|252px|Bogowie AkajscyAkajowie stworzyli całą mitologię w oparciu o Vril. Według ich wierzeń, na Początku istniała para Bogów- Aszar i Indrii. Istoty te stworzyły Wszechświat, wszystkie planety i gwiazdy, każde źdźbło trawy i krople w oceanach. Aszar wszystko dokładnie planował, a jego posłuszna żona wprowadzała te plany w życie. Ich ostatnim tworem była Ogygia. Po wielu latach tworzenia, boska para zapragnęła stworzyć życie. To zadanie było jednak po tysiąckroć trudniejsze, niż wszystko co zdołali do tej pory zrobić. Dlatego, by zasiedlić Zien-nie (zmieniona po tysiącleciach nazwa Ziemi), para najpierw postarała się o potomków. Gdy już udało im się wydać na świat 21 potomków, dokonali dzieła, zasiedlając Zien-nie tysiącami gatunków zwierząt i owadów. Na samym końcu stworzyli ludzi, na swoje podobieństwo. Całym tokiem życia, wielką machiną przeznaczenia, kierowały dzieci boskiej pary. Milenia jednak mijały, a w Indrii rosła zazdrość. W swojej głupocie i zawiści chciała kontrolować to co stworzyła wraz z mężem. Wystąpiła więc otwarcie przeciw niemu, na co Aszar zareagował jedynie głośnym, doniosłym śmiechem. Indria zakrzyknęła więc do swoich dzieci, by stanęły po jej stronie, jednak tylko dwójka ją posłuchała. Ten czyn całkowicie wytrącił Matkę z równowagi- rzuciła się więc na te spośród swoich dzieci, które stanęły po stronie Ojca i zamordowała je wszystkie. Dwójka boskich potomków która stanęła wcześniej po stronie Indrii przeraziła się natomiast i uciekła w najdalsze zakamarki kosmosu. Aszar natomiast popadł w tak wielki gniew i rozpacz, że na miejscu rozerwał swoją oszalałą małżonkę na strzępy, które następnie wyrzucił na Ogygię. Następnie zebrał krew swoich upadłych dzieci i uformował z niej Vril- wszechobecną energię, która miała tworzyć i kontrolować życie. Fragmenty Indrii jednak przetrwały i siały spustoszenie we Wszechświecie jako Katharsis. Aszar nie mógł się przełamać, by raz jeszcze zadać niszczycielski cios swej żonie, więc porwał ludzi z Zien-ni, wykąpał we Vril i przeniósł na Ogygię. Tak więc według Akajów, Vril było krwią Bogów, która kontrolowała przepływ życia we Wszechświecie. Mieszkańcy Ogygi posiadali z nią głębsze połączenie, gdyż zostali w niej wykąpani, by móc stawić czoła złu jakim jest (było) Katharsis. Midiańczycy Midiańczycy zdołali połączyć Vril ze swoimi żydowskimi wierzeniami. Wierzą oni że ta energia jest podarunkiem od Boga, który zesłał swoje najlepsze sługi na Ogygię, by wyszkolili się do walki z Szatanem, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Kościół Kerisiański thumb|282px|Król - Wojownik Juus Kerisian(https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/364439794816799652/?lp=true)Wyznawcy Kościoła Kerisiańskiego (głównie Rodionycze) przyjęli taktykę podobną do Midiańskiej - połączyli wiedzę o Vril ze swoimi chrześcijańskimi wierzeniami. Keristiaństwo różni się jednak mocno od wszelkich innych odmian wiary chrystusowej - do tego stopnia, że ciężko wymienić wszystkie różnice w artykule niepoświęconym samej organizacji. Wedle Najświętszego Pisma, Vril, podobnie jak wszystko we wszechświecie, pochodzi bezpośrednio od Boga. Jest to energia, przy pomocy której Stwórca ukształtował wszystkich swoich Aniołów i to właśnie ona odpowiada za ich nadnaturalne moce. By Lusyfer wywołał swój bunt, Bóg ukarał jego i wszystkich jego stronników, plugawiąc dany im Vril. Zdrajcy, dostając swą zasłużoną karę, przemienili się w obrzydliwe stwory, znane jako Katharsis. Przepełnieni goryczą zaczęli zwodzić lub wprost zabijać ludzi w Edenii (Ziemi). Bóg, widząc to, przekazał najbardziej wyjątkowym z ludzi Vril, by Ci mogli walczyć z nowym niebezpieczeństwem. Ludzkość była jednak zagubiona i zbyt glupia, by móc poprawnie użyć tego daru. Gdy ten fakt stał się dla wszystkich jasny, Bóg zesłał do Edenii swojego rodzonego syna - Juusa Kerisiana, by nauczył ich poprawnie korzystać z daru. Ludzkość jednak odrzuciła swego Zbawce i chociaż sam Juus im to wybaczył, zapowiedział że powróci by oczyścić Edenię z brudu i grzechu. Gdy Mo-loch, jeden z najważniejszych generałów Sejtana, próbował powstrzymać zmartwychwstanie Kerisiana, ten rozerwał jego ciało na wiele części, każdej nadając inny, równie zdradliwy rozum, by demon nie mógł nigdy powrócić do swej pełnej formy. Nastepnie wygnał wszystkie te części oraz armię Mo-locha na sam kraniec Królestwa Bożego. Lata w Edenii mijały, a ludzkość poddawała się kuszeniom Katharsis coraz bardziej - a im głębiej zanurzali się w morzu grzechu, tym gorszy był ich kontakt z Vril. Gdy kontakt ten całkowicie zamarł i dzieci Boże całkowicie się zatraciły, wielu Aniołów zaczęło gotować się do zapowiadanego oczyszczenia. Juus dał jednak ludziom ostatnią szansę - przeniósł tysiące mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci w to samo miejsce w którym znalazł się Mo-loch, by obydwie strony starły się w apokaliptycznej wojnie. Ze swoich własnych żył wypruł Vril, którym obdarował wszystkich zagubionych w Ogygdze. Od nich miał teraz zależeć los tworów Boga - tak długo jak nowi mieszkańcy Ogygi stawiali opór Katharsis, tak długo ludzkość była chroniona przed zagładą. Jednak jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie im ponieść absolutną klęskę lub (co gorsza) skapitulować, cały gatunek czekała słuszna zagłada. Religia Dziesięciu thumb|348px|Lo, Bogini Życia i Śmierci (https://www.channelfireball.com/tag/karameta/)Religia Dziesięciu, pomimo bycia najpopularniejszą grupą wierzeń w Ogygdze, nie ma zbyt wielu jasno określonych mitów. Interpretacje dotyczące konkretnych zjawisk i wydarzeń, różnią się w zależności od miejsca w jakim konkretny osobnik się znajduje, spójny i jasno zarysowany kanon jest więc wyjątkowo skromny. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, istnieje w jej pantenonie Dziesięciu Bogów - Serivan (Bóg Rzeczywistości i Fikcji), Lo (Bogini Życia i Śmierci), Krakia (Bogini Nieba i Wody), Axir (Bóg Miłości i Nienawiści), Kiun (Bogini Bogactwa i Biedy), Arinor (Bóg Mądrości), Mitzo (Bóg Dobrej Zabawy), Akhamini (Bóg Tajemnic), Enrash (Bóg Ruchu) i Łowca (Bóg Wojny). Oprócz nich można odnaleźć historie dotyczące wielu innych, nadnaturalnych stworzeń, jednak nie są one uznawane za Bogów, a raczej za ich posłańców. W tym zbiorze wierzeń Vril nie ma jednego źródła. Wedle jednej historii, przez tysiąclecia energia ta była dostępna jedynie dla Bogów i ich kilku wybranków, aż pewien mistyk wezwał do świata materialnego Serivana (w innych interpretacjach - Akhaminiego bądź Arinora), którego sama obecność przywiodła za sobą Vril, które w różnych ludach objawiło się w inny sposób. Inna historia opowiada o nieznanym z imienia, Jedenastym Bogu, który został strącony przez swych pobratyńców na Ogygię, gdzie jego ciało rozpadło się na miliony Katharsis, a jego krew dała boskie moce mieszkającym w całym wszechświecie ludziom. A podobnych historii jest znacznie więcej. Kościół Stałej Świętości (Religia Murów) thumb|282px|Flaga Ragnosa (tak wiem, przerobiony C&C)Religia Ragnosa jest również wyjątkowa - jej jedyną stałą jest niezachwiana wiara w świętość Murów. Wiara w nie jest jedyną religią, jaka winna być propagandowana w mieście. Mury chronią Ragnosian - nie tylko w dosłownym sensie, ale przede wszystkim, mistycznym. Jeśli są odpowiednio wielbione, zsyłają na wiernych szczęście i łaskę wszechświata. Dają tak wiele swoim sprzymierzeńcom, jak zabierają wrogom. Jest obecne w Ragnosie i sercu każdego mieszkańca, który w nie wierzy. Jest też oczywiście dawcą obydwu Vril'la jakie posiadają Ragnosianie. Poza tym podstawowym credo, Kościół Stałej Świętości nie ma żadnego konkretnego kanonu wiary. Wierzący mogą sobie zatem wybrać dowolną historię dotyczącą pochodzenia Vril - nawet taką, która zakłada interwencję innych Bóstw. Wszystko o czym muszą pamiętać, to supremacja Murów jako najwyższego Absolutu. Istniejące Vril'la W Ogygdze jest wiele Vril'la. Legendy mówią o tysiącach talentów, pogrzebanych przez napady Katharsis czy inne masowe ludobójstwa. Nawet jeśli wszystkie te opowieści są prawdziwe, Ogygia nadal ma wiele Vril'la będących w ciągłym użyciu. Ketoni Vril'la Ketonów przejawia się poprzez ich więź z alatyrem, metalem występującym niemal wyłącznie na terenach obecnego Kyrene.thumb|272px|Io używająca wielu broni z alatyru na raz Jest to więź mentalna, więc przeciętny Keton nie powinien różnić się fizycznie od przeciętnego człowieka. Na swym podstawowym, niewytrenowanym poziomie, Vril'la działa niemal podświadomie, pozwalając swojemu użytkownikowi na podnoszenie znaczniej ilości alatyru, bez odczuwania jego pełnego ciężaru. Daje to oczywiście wiele potencjalnie kreatywnych możliwości użycia tegoż metalu, ale nie jest to nic czego nie zrobiłby silniejszy człowiek. Po lekkim treningu można osiągnąć poziom na którym znajduje się większość Ketonów. Na tym etapie możliwa jest manipulacja alatyrem za pomocą umysłu - głównie unoszenie go za pomocą umysłu. Zasięg tej umiejętności oraz ilość metalu jaką może unieść jedna osoba nie jest szczególnie imponujący, jednak obydwa te czynniki znacznie się zwiększają, gdy wielu Ketonów wykorzystuje swoje Vril'la na jednym obiekcie w tym samym czasie. Tłum tak wytrenowanych Homunkulusów może znacznie zginać grube stopy alatyru, bądź nawet je rozdzielać. Na nieco wyższym poziomie są żołnierze, trenowani do bojowego użytku swojego Vril'la. Jednym z najbardziej powszechnych treningów, jest przywiązanie żołnierzy do broni posiadających na sobie elementy z alatyru - mają oni znać je jak własną kieszeń, wiedzieć gdzie każda z nich jest trzymana w trakcie walk, czuć od razu czy ją mają czy nie. Pozwala to na instynktowne posługiwanie się swoim Vril'la - żołnierz może np. przywołać swoją broń ze swojego plecaka, nie musząc na nią patrzeć. Weterani wielu wojen potrafią być niezwykle kreatywni w posługiwaniu się swoimi umiejętnościami. Mistrzowie władania tym Vril'la (głównie osoby muszące się nim zajmować, czyli najlepsi kowale czy najbardziej fanatyczni fabrykanci) potrafią przy pomocy siły własnego umysłu przerobić świeżo wykopany stop metalu w sprawnie działającą broń. Proces ten zajmuje jednak dużo czasu i wysiłku. Osoby które wchodzą na poziom wyższy niż ten, stają się bohaterami legend. Istnieje wiele specyficznych rzeczy, jakie trzeba wziąć pod uwagę jeśli chodzi o analizowanie tego Vril'la. Pierwszą jest sam alatyr - wbrew pozorom nie jest on jakoś nadludzko silny, według badań przeprowadzonych po pojawieniu się Ogygi na Ziemi, jest on jedynie 12% twardszy niż żelazo. Siła Ketonów pochodzi zatem nie z samego metalu a ze sposobu w jaki z niego korzystają. Warto również zaznaczyć, że nieważne jak silny jest dany użytkownik, alatyr będący pod jego wpływem zawsze jarzy się karmazynowym blaskiem. Sprawia to że użycie tegoż metalu do ataku z nienacka jest niezwykle trudne. Kolejną rzeczą wartą zapamiętania, jest fakt że nie każdy ma odpowiednie predyspozycje by władać tym Vril'la. W zalezności od stopnia skomplikowania przeprowadzanych akcji, dany użytkownik musi mieć - niezwykłą wyobraźnię, sprawność w wielozadaniowości oraz niemal niezmąconą koncentrację. Oczywiście można wkuć na pamięć pewne techniki bez głębszego ich zrozumienia, jednak taki Keton jest równie groźny dla przeciwnika, jak dla siebie samego. Likkijczycy thumb|270px|HelforyVril'la Likkijczyków jest niemal tak samo skupione wokół jednej, konkretnej rzeczy, co Ketonów. W przypadku Likki tymi rzeczami jest gatunek zwierząt, znany jako Helfory. Helfory są drapieżnymi ssakami, posturą przypominającymi ludzkie surykatki i mierzące zwykle w granicach 25 - 60 cm. Charakteryzują się długimi pyskami, imponującymi zębami i niemal nadnaturalnie ostrymi pazurami. Ich najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą, jest mentalne połączenie jakie mają z Likkijczykami. Dowolny "wolny" Likkijczyk może związać mentalnie swój umysł z dowolną ilością tych niesamowicie licznych zwierząt. Siła takiego połączenia, jest ciężka do opisania dla każdego kto jej nie doświadczył. Jest ona tak silna, że Likkijczycy uznali że słowo "więź" nie jest dość mocne i wymyślili własny termin - Sanrara. Likkijczyk i Helfor po połączeniu operują praktycznie jako jedno. Mają tą samą pamięć, te same wspomnienia i emocje. Nieważne w jak dalekiej odległości się znajdują, są w stanie wymieniać się percepcją wzrokową i porozumiewać telepatycznie. Helfory są znacznie inteligentniejsze od innych drobnych zwierząt, chociaż (jak mówią mieszkańcy Likki) operują na innym poziomie myślenia niż ludzie. Niemniej w miarę jak więź między Homunkulusem a Helforem się zwiększa, zwierzę przyjmuje "poziom" człowieka. Sanrara jest uznawana w kulturze Likkijczyków za absolutnie świętą, do tego stopnia że inicjuje się ją świeżo po narodzinach nowego dziecka. Wpływa ona nawet na fizyczny aspekt Helforów - chociaż naturalnie według wszelkich badań powinny żyć maks. 10 - 13 lat, te wyjątkowo związane ze swoimi ludźmi będą żyć tak długo, jak ich Likkijczyk. Oczywiście tak silną więź może przerwać jedynie śmierć. Po śmierci Likkijczyka, niemal natychmiast giną wszystkie połączone z nim Helfory. Jeśli nawet jakiś przeżyje, to za nic nie złączy się z nowym Homunkulusem i popada w rozpacz, która kończy się zagłodzeniem. Człowiek jest w stanie przeżyć śmierć swojego kompana - jeśli trwała ona jakiś czas (a zwłaszcza jeśli ma miejsce z przyczyn naturalnych), to najczęstszą reakcją jest tęsknota oraz lekka trauma. Nagła śmierć Helfora wprowadza jednak trwałe uszkodzenia w psychice Likkijczyka. Obraz śmierci zapisuje się na stałe w umyśle Homunkulusa, sprowadzając za sobą rozpacz, depresję, chorobę psychiczną a w skrajnych przypadkach potrafią nawet zamienić zdrowego, silnego mężczyznę, w kompletne warzywo. Dobrze wytrenowani i silni psychicznie Likkijczycy mogą przetrwać nagłą śmierć swojego towarzysza, jeśli natychmiast połączą się z innym Helforem. Kserianie thumb|298px|Obraz ogona Antarriego (Kserianina) niejednokrotnie był wykorzystywany jako symbol podziemnej armiiVril'la Kserian ukazuje się w czysto fizycznej formie - ostrymi zębami, długimi, niemal zwierzęcymi pazurami oraz długim, łuskowatym ogonem zakończonym ostrą końcówką. Vril'la tego ludu należy do jednego z najprostszych do zrozumienia. Kserianie nie różnią się pod względem mentalnym od zwykłych ludzi, wszystkie różnice to te, które widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Długość ogona różni się w zależności od wielu czynników - genów, rozwoju ciała, kondycji i wielu innych, dotąd niezbadanych. Generalnie każdy Kserianin ma taką samą kontrolę nad nim, jak nad każdą inną kończyną. Wszelakie treningi przez jakie przechodzą Kserianie są również bardzo zbliżone do tych, przez które przechodzą normalni ludzie. Z tą różnicą że ten lud stawia duży nacisk na zwinność oraz czas reakcji - zapewne dlatego że długie pazury pozwalają im na sprawne wspinanie się. Celerrimy Vril'la Celerrimów objawia się niemal w równym stopniu w thumb|235px|Drako Krayt, lider Revanii (autorstwa Mrs. Strange)ich fizycznym wyglądzie jak i w umiejętnościach, które nie są widoczne do czasu aż się uaktywnią. Celerrima łatwo rozpoznać w tłumie. Najbardziej charakterystyczną rzeczą z nimi związaną są rerku, zaostrzone kości uformowane w kształt haka, które wyrastają im z łokci. Te kości, pomimo nie posiadania znacząco większej ilości białka, są zdecydowanie twardsze niż reszta celerrimskiego szkieletu. Rerku wyrasta Celerrimowi gdy ten ukończy pierwszy rok, jest wtedy jednak wyjątkowo małe i rośnie stopniowo, zwykle do ukończenia 15 roku życia. U dorosłego Homunkulusa długość tych kości waha się od 13 do 20 cm. Innymi widocznymi skutkami Vril są oczy i włosy Celerrimów. Każdy przedstawiciel tej rasy ma czerwoną tęczówkę, otoczonej czarną twardówką - inne kolory najzwyczajniej w świecie nie występują. Z włosami sprawa jest wręcz odwrotna, gdyż u Celerrimów niemal nie występują pojedyncze kolory, niemal zawsze na głowach przedstawicieli tej rasy goszczą dwie barwy. Bywają i takie kolory, których inni ludzie nie są w stanie naturalnie wyhodować, jak np. niebieski czy fioletowy. Te dwa aspekty są jednak czysto wizualne i nie mają praktycznie żadnego wpływu na elementy nie-kosmetyczne. Celerrimy są również zauważalnie szybsi niż przedstawiciele innych istniejących ludów. Niezliczone przykłady udowadniają, że pod wpływem adrenaliny czas reakcji oraz prędkość poruszania się tych istot staje się znacznie lepsza. Praktycznie żaden Celerrim nie był jednak w stanie osiągnąć prędkości będącej poza ludzkimi ograniczeniami. Najbardziej znaczący talent Celerrimów kryje się jednak w ich nogach, gdyż przedstawiciele tego gatunku potrafią stać oraz poruszać się po powierzchniach pionowych i takich, po których poruszanie się zaburza prawa grawitacji. Nie muszą nawet dotykać tej powierzchni bezpośrednio - obecność butów ani np. cienkich blach nie przeszkadza nijak w wykorzystywaniu ich Vril'la. Słabo przeszkolony Celerrim będzie musiał najpierw się rozpędzić, by móc przez kilkanaście sekund utrzymać się na wybranej przez siebie powierzchni, nim zacznie mieć problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi i upadnie. Powód jest prosty - takie utrzymanie się pochłania sporą ilość Vril. Niemniej, wraz z odpowiednim przeszkoleniem można znacząco ograniczyć ilość marnowanej energii i zaprzeczać grawitacji przez znacznie dłuższy czas. Jest jednak jeden aspekt, którego trening nie załatwi. Celerrim po "aktywowaniu" swojego największego talentu, staje się całkowicie ślepy. Przyczepność kosztuje więc go wzrok, który oczywiście wraca wraz z "dezaktywacją" tej umiejętności. Co ciekawe, u niektórych Celerrimów po jakimś czasie ślepota przestaje być obecna i zastępuje ją po prostu znacznie pogorszony, niewyraźny wzrok. Nie wiadomo jednak, co na to wpływa. Rodionycze thumb|280px|Potencjalny RodionyczWizualne efekty Vril'la Rodionyczów są niemal tak dobrze widoczne, jak w przypadku Celerrimów. Lud ten posiada niemal śnieżnobiałą skórę oraz nawet bielszą krew. Są również dosyć postawni, gdyż Rodionyczom o wiele łatwiej jest osiągnąć zauważalną masę mięśniową (i ją utrzymać) niż innym ludom. Biała krew, będąca wydaje się źródłem tych anomalii, należy do najdziwniejszych manifestacji Vril w całej Ogygdze. Pomimo skrajnie nie-czerwonego koloru, udało się odkryć w niej składniki imitujące m.in. osocze, warstwę leukocytarno-płytkową oraz warstwę erytrocytarną. Co ciekawe udało się odkryć również liczne przeciw-ciała, nieobecne w "normalnej" krwi, która daje Rodionyczom znaczną odporność na wiele chorób. Krew Rodionyczów ma również inną właściwość. Jeśli Rodionycz zostaje ranny, posoka wokół rany zaczyna poruszać się znacznie wolniej, spowolniając krwawienie. W przypadku dobrze wyszkolonych wojowników może dość nawet do tego, że krew usunie ciało obce. Cały ten proces jest jednak instynktowny i nie można umyślnie zwolnić ruchu swojej krwi. Wszystko co Rodionycz musi robić, by udoskonalić swoje Vril'la, to poddać się fizycznemu treningowi. Nie oznacza to jednak że ich Vril'la ma same zalety. Zawartość rodionyckiej krwi sprawia że są oni w dużej mierze odporni na wiele chorób, jednak, w ramach ponurego żartu przeznaczenia, istnieje wiele zaraz, które uderzają wyłącznie w przedstawicieli tego ludu. Po osiągnięciu pewnej masy mięśniowej Rodionycz przebija się przez tzw. Punkt. Jest to bardziej mentalne przebicie niż fizyczne, po którym przedstawiciel tego ludu staje się z wolna uzależniony od wysiłku fizycznego. W najgorszym wypadku powoduje to kompletny zanik zainteresowanie jakimkolwiek odpoczynkiem i formami relaksu oraz zamęczeniem się na śmierć. Opanowanie swojej psychiki po Punkcie jest możliwe, jednak nawet "stabilny" Rodionycz czuje często niemożliwą do opanowania chęć treningu. Z tego powodu wiele ludów wojujących z "białokrwistymi" po wzięciu wojowników w niewolę, torturowało ich zwyczajnym przywiązaniem do ścian i pozbawianiem możliwości ruchu. Midianczycy thumb|276px|No...cieńVril'la Midianczyków w dużym skrócie polega na łapaniu cieni swoich oponentów, powodując u nich tym samym całkowity bezruch. Przy przestudiowaniu jednak okazuje się, że umiejętność ta jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana. Po pierwsze, Midianczyk musi fizycznie złapać cień swojej ofiary. Najczęściej przy pomocy dłoni, jednak odpowiednio wyszkoleni członkowie tego ludu są w stanie używać do tego swych nóg. Po drugie, paraliż ofiary trwa tak długo, jak Midianczyk jest w stanie trzymać jej cień. W przypadku niewytrenowanego człowieka trwa to jedynie kilka sekund (i to jeśli ofiara się nie rzuca) jednak wraz z treningiem czas ten się zwiększa. Po trzecie, można jedynie utrzymywać cień (a co za tym idzie - ofiarę) w miejscu. Legendy opowiadały o starożytnych Midianczykach którzy byli w stanie manipulować ciałami swych ofiar poprzez poruszanie ich cieniami, jednak opowieści te nie mają wiele dowodów na swoją obronę. Co więcej, w archiwach Zjednoczonych Prowincji można znaleźć opisy trzech przypadków w których Midianczyk próbował manipulować cieniem swojej ofiary - wszystkie zakończyły się jego natychmiastowym zgonem. Po czwarte, opór ofiary zwiększa wysiłek, jaki Midianczyk musi włożyć w utrzymywanie jej cienia. Jeśli ofiara jest fizycznie znacznie silniejsza od "łapacza cieni", problem ten staje się jeszcze trudniejszy do pokonania. Midianczycy trenują poprzed praktykę - im więcej razy zdołają "złapać" czyiś cień, tym lepsi się w tym stają. Zoyerzy thumb|288px|Zoyerka z SjorinnZoyerzy, podobnie jak Peristianie, są jednym z najbardziej odróżniających się ludów homunkulusów pod względem fizycznym. W tym przypadku przejawia się to w byciu dwumetrowymi, antropoidalnymi jaszczurkami. Poza oczywistymi cechami, jak posiadanie łusek czy pazurów, na wygląd poszczególnego Zoyera wpływa pochodzenie. Ma to się za sprawą podzielenia społeczeństwa na klany, różniące się kulturą i zabarwieniem łusek. Klan Ismintis ma różne odcienie fioletowego, Sjorinn niebieskiego, Cruin szarego, a Luonto mieszanine zielonego z żółtym, z jawną dominacją pierwszej barwy. Wyjątek stanowią śnieżnobiali Nieobdarowani, u których występuje mała szansa urodzenia się w każdym klanie, i jednocześnie tworzą swoją własną grupę społeczną, nie należącą do żadnego klanu. Przechodząc do aktywnego Vril'la, polega on na tworzeniu barier służących do obrony przed nadchodzącymi atakami. Zoyerzy kierują nimi przy pomocy swoich rąk, z możliwością przywołania ich w każdej chwili, jaka zostanie uznana za stosowną. Wielkość, wytrzymałość, oraz prędkość z jaką bariera może zostać przywołana, zależy wyłącznie od umiejętności poszczególnego Zoyera. Początkowo przypominają one małe, niezbyt twarde tarcze. Jednak wraz z treningiem stają się coraz większe oraz ławtwiejsze do przyzwania. Zapewnie najbardziej niebezpieczne jest trenowanie wytrzymałości bariery, gdyż polega ono na atakowaniu danego Zoyera. Najtrudniejszym elementem jest wyczucie momentu, w którym bariery są wystarczająco twardę do zatrzymania wystrzału z broni palnej. Wielu Zoyerów zostaje rannych na typ etapie. Dodatkowo, wraz z wielkością bariery zwiększa się obciążenie padające na użytkownika, ograniczając jego mobilność, albo nawet kompletnie jej pozbawiając, zwykle w momencie, kiedy bariera jest już na tyle duża, by zasłonić całego Zoyera. Aczkolwiek i to, wraz z odpowiednimi treningiem, może zostać zażegnane. Same bariery przypominają coś w rodzaju lekko zamglonego szkła, wydzielając lekką poświatę, wachającej się od czysto białej barwy, aż do krwistoczerwonej. Odpowiada za to kolejna cecha gadziego ludu, polegająca na, w dużym uproszczeniu, narastającej agresji. Każdy Zoyer, z biegiem czasu, ma coraz większą chęć zadawania krzywdy. Jeśli przez długi okres nie da upojenia swoim emocjom, zamienia się to w niemożliwą do okiełznania chęć mordu. Barwa ich barier służy za wyznacznik tego fenomenu. Jeśli jest nieskaźitelnie biała, oznacza to że dany Zoyer dał niedawno ulecieć swojej nienawiści, zaś jeśli jej kolor przypomina krew, istnieją dwa wyjścia z tej sytacji. Droga pierwsza polega na oddaleniu się jak najdalej od takiego Zoyera. Drugi sposób natomiast zakłada celowe wdanie się w bójkę z jaszczurem, póki jego celem jest zwykłe pobicie kogoś, a nie zamordowanie. Poza oczywistymi, i bardzo licznymi, bójkami w karczmach i innych miejscach publiczbych, innym sposobem na uśnieżenie rosnącej agresji są walki na arenie, które dla Zoyerów są również ważnym elementem ich religii. Poza byciem bardzo efektywną i jedną z głównych form rozrywki, są one także o wiele lepszą alternatywą dla morderczych krucjat. Saphira Ford thumb|314px|Animu jako przykładSaphiranie zdają się najmniej wyróżniać spośród wszystkich Homunkulusów. Ich mutacja staje się szczególnie widoczna dopiero kiedy używają Vril'la. Wówczas ich żyły zaczynają świecić na jaskrawe, neonowe barwy. Kolor światła jest już cechą indywidualną, jednak najczęściej spotyka się różne odcienie niebieskiego i zielonego. Cecha ta jest bardzo adekwatna do ich mocy, bowiem Saphiranie potrafią generować światło. Od tworzenia święcącej kuli, która może posłużyć za lampkę nocną, po wygenerowanie spektakularnego promienia światła. Moc ta mimo iż widowiskowa, nie jest nadzwyczajnie niebezpieczna. Jest to raczej związane nie z jej naturą, ale z tym, że Saphiranie po prostu nie trenują zazwyczaj swojego Vril. Jest to niejako paradoks: mimo iż w Saphira Ford znajduje się największa Akademia Vril ( i jedyna w której uczą się i trenują wszystkie rasy) to spośród studentów w tejże uczelni najmniej jest Saphiran. Mimo iż na chwilę obecną Saphiranie nie przejawiają szczególnego potencjału militarnego, to na terenach prowincji bardzo dobrze znana jest historia, a raczej legenda o Królu Północy. Władca z czasów sprzed Ery Światła, który sprawował rządy nad ziemiami tworzącymi na tę chwilę prowincję. Według podań potrafił nie tylko siłą swego Vril niszczyć okręty, ale nawet tworzyć widmowe armie. O ile historia ta jest bardzo żywa na południowych terenach prowincji o tyle w stolicy traktuje się ją mocno z przymrużeniem oka, zakładając z góry, że jest mocno przesadzona. Akajowie thumb|Akoi, Lord AkajówPowszechnie wierzy się, że Akajowie potrafią władać elektrycznością. Nie jest to do końca prawda. Faktem jest, że Akajowie potrafią generować prąd myślą. Prawdą jest również, że siła tegoż prądu zależy od stopnia wytrenowania danego członka ludu. Na tym jednak powszechnie znane fakty się zwykle kończą. Większość Akajów potrafi generować prąd jedynie w swoim nadgarstku - gdy pierwszy raz robią to jako dzieci, skóra w tej części ciała im eksploduje, co pozostawia charakterystyczną dla tego ludu, czerwoną bliznę. Wygenerowany prąd musi jednak natychmiast zostać wystrzelony, w przeciwnym wypadku po prostu znika. Więc Akajowie nie tyle władają prądem, co po prostu go wystrzeliwują. Istnieje jednak kilka interesujących cech tego Vril'la. 1. Prąd wystrzelony przez Akaja nie robi mu krzywdy. Bywały nawet przypadki gdy jakiś przedstawiciel tego ludu wystrzelił prąd będąc po pas w wodzie i atak ten nie miał na niego żadnego efektu. 2. Metale trzymane w dłoniach zwiększają zasięg wystrzału. Im większy metal, tym większy zasięg. 3. Pozbawieni dłoni Akajowie potrafią wytrenować swe ciała, by wystrzeliwały one prąd z kikutów. Bywały również przypadki w których pozbawieni rąk Akajowie odkryli, że potrafią wystrzeliwać prąd ze swoich oczu, są to jednak pojedyncze przypadki. 4. Akajowie wykazują znaczną odporność na prąd - jest to jednak zapewne nie tyle zasługa Vril'la, co obcowania z innymi osobnikami wystrzeliwującymi elektryczność. Holieci ILE DAŁBYM BY ZAPOMNIEĆ CIE, WSZYSTKIE ARTY NIE ME, KTÓRE SĄ NA NIE Lyttończycy thumb|314px|Zatracony LyttończykVril'la Lyttończyków pod względem działania jak i opisu wydaje się być bardzo proste - pozwala im ono zablokować jakiekolwiek odczuwanie bólu. Wszystkie inne funkcje receptorów pozostają aktywne, niemniej Lyttończyk z aktywnym Vril'la nie potrafi odczuwać fizycznego cierpienia. Co może zaskakiwać, każdy Lyttończyk, nawet nie doświadczający żadnego treningu, potrafi zablokować sobie odczuwanie bólu w dowolnej kończynie, organie bądź na całym ciele. Problem jednak stanowi kontrolowanie tegoż Vril'la. Lyttończyk musi być skupiony na procesie używania swojej mocy - w przeciwnym wypadku jego Vril'la się zbuntuje i taki osobnik na zawsze straci czucie w danej kończynie. Sytuacja jest o tyle niepokojąca, że pozbawiona czucia część ciała zaczyna w krótkim czasie intensywnie gnić. Zupełnie osobną sprawą są Zatraceni - istoty powstające gdy dany Lyttończyk użyje swojego Vril'la na głowie i/lub całym ciele i straci nad nim kontrolę. Taki byt staje się bezmyślnym predatorem, kompletnie pozbawionym jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów i instynktownie atakującą inne żywe istoty, w nadziei że zadadzą mu one jakiś rodzaj bólu. Zatraceni nie znają cierpienia ani strachu i będą nacierać póki nie zginą. Są też jednym z powodów dla których Lyttończyny nie lubią za często korzystać ze swojego talentu. Peristrianie Kurwa ten też nie mój Yan-Lani thumb|Yan-Lanka używające swojego Vril'la na całym ciele Działanie Vril'la Yan-Lanów jest w pewnym stopniu podobne do tego wykorzystywanego przez Lyttończyków - w tym sensie że oddziałuje ono na ciało użytkownika. O ile jednak Lyttończycy mogą zrobić z siebie wojowników nieznających bólu, o tyle Yan-Lani potrafią zrobić się nietykalni. Ciężko powiedzieć na jakiej dokładnie zasadzie działa to Vril'la - gdy jednak zostanie użyte, to konkretne części ciała użytkowników zmieniają się z ciała fizycznego w astralne, zdolne przeniknąć przez rzeczywiste konstrukty. Jak dobrze działa to Vril'la, to zależy całkowicie od wyszkolenia. Zwykły mieszkaniec tej Prowincji zapewne będzie umiał zdematerializować sobie dłoń lub stopę na okres kilku sekund, podczas gdy dobrze wyszkolony wojownik będzie mógł przemienić całe swoje ciało na kilkanaście sekund. Dużym minusem tego Vril'la jest jego koszt - używanie tej zdolności bardzo męczy organizm Yan-Lana, zarówno pod względem fizycznym jak i zapasów Vrilu. Mało który Yan-Lan jest w stanie naprawdę długo wykorzystywać swój dar bez dłuższej przerwy. No i jest jeszcze fakt że jeśli zmaterializują się w nieodpowiednim momencie, to mogą utknąć w ścianie. Ankoni thumb|294px|Chowaniec stworzony przy pomocy Vril'la Ankona Wymarłe Vril'la Kategoria:Nowy Świt